


1935

by fandom_FMA_2018, Lindwurm



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_FMA_2018/pseuds/fandom_FMA_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: Они вместе половину жизни, хоть так считай, хоть этак. На привычном расстоянии в четверть дюйма.





	1935

Это происходит в Бриггсе. Точнее, в десяти милях от крепости, среди снежных пиков и завывающего в них ветра — они оба были приглашены на церемонию открытия новехонькой обсерватории. Разумеется, они приехали порознь, и, разумеется, не были удивлены, заметив друг друга.

Это привычно — встретиться взглядами через толпу, коротко, почти незаметно кивнуть в знак приветствия, держаться поодаль друг друга всю официальную часть, изредка улыбаться шутке выступающего, зная, что и другому она понравится. Потом настает время фуршета, приглашенные разбредаются по обсерватории, еще толком не запущенной, пристают с вопросами к персоналу. Рой находит Эда (почти никогда — наоборот), они чокаются бокалами с шампанским, обмениваются дежурными фразами. Отходят к заиндевевшему окну. Рой опирается на подоконник в четверти дюйма от руки Эда, жест естественный и тоже очень привычный им двоим. Они оба знают, что это значит. 

Улучив момент, Эд проводит пальцами по тыльной стороне чужой кисти, по старым шрамам, возвращает собственную руку на место. Четверть дюйма — привычная, безопасная дистанция. 

Он слышит, как у Роя на миг сбивается дыхание, и это тоже — привычно, хотя и не перестает его удивлять. 

— Большой телескоп еще не запустили? — интересуется Рой как будто вскользь, и Эд ухмыляется: 

— Пока нет, но у меня есть ключи. Вон по той лестнице через три пролета, если сумеешь улизнуть от поклонников. 

Конечно, Рой сумеет. Часть про поклонников — такая же привычная шутка, как и упоминание роста Эда. 

— Ты первый, — только и говорит Рой. На этот раз он легко притрагивается к руке Эда (правая, это почти всегда правая рука), прежде чем отойти к столу, уделить внимание гостям, поставить пустой бокал и взять новый. 

Эд незаметно выскальзывает из зала, через ступеньку поднимается по винтовой лестнице до последней запертой двери. Отпирает ее, стараясь не звенеть ключами — хотя снизу все еще смутно доносится гул разговоров и смеха, так что все равно никто не услышит. Призрачное прикосновение чужих пальцев горит на коже, как и всегда. 

Рой не заставляет его ждать долго. Эд запирает за ними дверь, убирает ключи в карман, пока Рой, запрокинув голову, рассматривает телескоп и купол в тусклом свете рабочего освещения. Здесь, наверху, заметно холоднее, дыхание превращается в пар. 

— Я могу раздвинуть купол, — сообщает Эд. — Не целиком, там такая щель, видишь? Но после этого мы тут долго не пробудем. 

— Может, попозже, — говорит Рой с некоторым сожалением. Ни для кого из них не секрет, что в глубине души он романтик; что Эд романтику не понимает, но понимает Роя. 

Они не набрасываются друг на друга сразу же — стоять рядом, почти вплотную, удовольствие само по себе. Эд протягивает руку, отряхивает плечо Роя — тот, видимо, неудачно прислонился к стене. 

— Если найдешь седой волос, не говори мне, — ворчит Рой. Эд ничего не говорит, хотя не надо искать, чтобы увидеть седину в черных волосах. 

Они не виделись четыре месяца. 

Скоро Эду тридцать шесть лет, с тех пор, как они вместе — восемнадцать. Полжизни. А Рой знаком с ним половину своей жизни. Эд говорит об этом Рою, и Рой внезапно не может удержать лицо: уголки губ едут вниз, и он отворачивается. 

— У тебя уже могли бы дети вырасти, — говорит он наконец, когда Эд почти теряет терпение и едва не решает вытрясти из него ответ. 

— Ты опять об этом? Сколько можно. 

— Но это правда. 

Рой, в свою очередь, гладит его по щеке, запускает пальцы в волосы. Эд привычно, бездумно трется об его руку, закрывает глаза. Но успевает заметить, как что-то болезненное мелькает на лице Роя. 

— Ох, ты все-таки опять. Прекрати. Или это сублимация? 

На миг они замирают, чувствуя, что вступили в запретную до сих пор зону. Потом Рой тихо смеется:

— Из меня вышел бы никудышный отец. С политикой я кое-как справляюсь, но дети... нет уж. И потом, как же Элисия. 

— Да, - соглашается Эд. — Ты, как известно, женат на работе, от такого разве что дополнительные бумаги заводятся. И, честно, отец бы из тебя в самом деле получился никудышный. Одно дело — обхаживать избирателей, другое — пытаться уговорить пятилетнего очаровательного малыша смыть с себя чернила и лечь спать. И выплюнуть картофельные очистки. Я знаю, я пробовал...

— Конечно, это был Альфонс, и, конечно, ты потерпел неудачу? — весело уточняет Рой. Эду даже кивать не нужно. Но тему он сменить не позволяет: 

— Ладно, если это не сублимация, тогда что? 

Рой закрывает ему рот поцелуем, и некоторое время они не говорят ни о чем. Потом Эд отодвигается совсем чуть-чуть и выдыхает прямо в губы Рою:

— Давай выкладывай. 

Рой сдается после двух неудачных попыток увлечь Эда в следующий поцелуй. 

— Может, я зря тебя в это все втянул, — говорит он так тихо, что Эд едва разбирает. — У тебя... были планы... другие возможности... может, ты был бы...

Рой замолкает совсем, и Эд несколько вдохов и выдохов ждет, что он продолжит. Потом целует Роя еще раз, крепко и коротко, отступает и отходит к телескопу. 

Если бы он знал, что разговор свернет в это русло, не начинал бы его совсем. Наверное. Хотя, может, им обоим надо однажды выговориться, чтобы закрыть тему навсегда. 

— Планов у меня не было, и ты это знаешь, — говорит Эд наконец, не смотря на Роя. — Возможностей у меня и сейчас миллион. Был бы я — что, счастливее? Если бы что? 

Краем глаза Эд видит, как Рой пожимает плечами. Сейчас он выглядит непривычно несчастным. Он редко открывается так. Эд не может не ответить эквивалентно. 

— Если бы женился на Винри и завел детей, ты же это имеешь в виду?

— Не обязательно на ней, — слабо возражает Рой. Но они оба знают, что это было бы вероятнее всего. 

— Нет, — говорит Эд твердо. — Счастливее я бы не был. Но и несчастнее — тоже. Я был бы счастлив совсем по-другому, чем сейчас. Такое невозможно сравнивать. 

— Сейчас? — тихо переспрашивает Рой. 

Эду ужасно хочется как следует потрясти его за лацканы пиджака. Вместо этого он нажимает на рычаг, хорошо смазанный механизм приходит в движение, и створки купола медленно расходятся в стороны.  
Холод набрасывается на них обоих тут же. Рой прячет руки в карманы, Эд манит его к себе и разворачивает лицом к открытым створкам. 

В небе над Бриггсом сияют яркие, колючие звезды. Дыхание вырывается облачками пара, морозный воздух не вдохнуть глубоко, и Эд сам не замечает, как они оказываются в объятьях друг друга. 

— Сейчас — конечно, — говорит он Рою на ухо, и ему уже давно не приходится тянуться, чтобы это сделать. — А ты неисправим. 

Рой целует его глубоко и жадно, губы у него прохладные, а язык горячий. Он вправду неисправим, Эд знает это даже слишком хорошо, но вот в чем дело — его все устраивает. 

До той самой секунды, как Рой отрывается от него и шепчет:

— Переезжай ко мне. Пожалуйста. 

Глаза Эда округляются, он это чувствует, но никак не может справиться с выражением лица. Этого он не ждал. Никогда, ни разу за все эти годы он не думал о такой возможности всерьез. 

Рой целует его еще раз, и у него выходит почти что умоляюще. 

— Но твоя карьера?.. — выдавливает наконец Эд. 

— Закон о гражданских союзах уже на рассмотрении, — легко, слишком легко отвечает Рой. — А небольшой скандал мне не повредит - это если он вообще будет. 

— Но... меня же никогда нет дома! Какой смысл?

— Меня тоже, — на этот раз Рой действительно улыбается. — Но когда я дома, и когда ты дома, я бы очень хотел, чтобы это был один и тот же дом. Даже если раз в месяц. Даже раз в полгода. 

Эд внезапно замечает морщинки в уголках его глаз. Честно, они только придают улыбке Роя очарования, хотя, кажется, куда уж больше. Но они там наверняка уже не первый год, а заметил Эд только сейчас. 

Ему вот-вот стукнет тридцать шесть. Но Рою — пятьдесят. Подумать только! Они вместе половину жизни, хоть так считай, хоть этак. На привычном расстоянии в четверть дюйма. 

— Это плохая идея, — говорит Эд и, не дожидаясь реакции, быстро добавляет: — Ладно, уговорил. 

На лице Роя расцветает удивление и радость. 

Он правда удивлен. Он не ждал такого быстрого согласия, понимает Эд, и у него на миг замирает сердце. 

Они снова целуются, пока не начинают неметь губы, а Роя не пробирает дрожь. Тогда Эд, ругая себя за невнимательность, опять спешит к рычагу и закрывает створки купола. Теплее, правда, не становится. 

Они выбираются на лестницу, Эд с четвертой попытки закрывает дверь (надо сказать, Рой делает все, чтобы его отвлечь), и спускаются на пол-пролета. Возвращаться к фуршету ни один из них не хочет, поэтому они сидят прямо на ступеньках и шепчутся, как подростки. 

— Дались тебе эти дети, — говорит Эд. — Это в лучшем случае всего лишь природный инстинкт. За передачу генов у нас, вон, Ал отвечает — у него и выходит хорошо, и гены получше будут, чем у меня. 

— Какая самокритичность, — выдыхает Рой ему в шею. Эд вздрагивает, упирается ладонью Рою в плечо. 

— Прекрати, нам еще спускаться. 

Рой послушно прекращает, но голову с плеча Эда не поднимает. 

— Обычно имеют в виду не генетику, а жизненный опыт, уникальные знания, — говорит он. 

Эд фыркает. 

— Ну, в этом смысле я точно останусь в памяти поколений, — говорит он. — Особенно если еще мемуары сподоблюсь издать. Вот уж скандал так скандал выйдет. 

— Пожалуйста, не при мне, — Эд не видит Роя, но уверен, что тот состроил на лице жалобную мину. 

— Если хорошо попросишь, — отвечает Эд — и это тоже привычно, такая пикировка, и внезапно его охватывает глубинный восторг оттого, что ничто между ними не изменилось и, видимо, уже не изменится, переедет он или нет. Хотя что там переезжать-то. Основное имущество Эда по-прежнему помещается в старый чемодан. Зато одних заметок наберется коробок на пять минимум. 

— Мне понадобится книжный шкаф, — задумчиво говорит Эд, и Рой притягивает его к себе, целует так, будто ждал этого все последние месяцы, и говорит:

— Все, что захочешь. 

— Отлично, — говорит Эд. — Тогда еще тот указ о дополнительном финансировании университетам. 

Рой тихо смеется:

— В него осталось внести последние поправки. 

— Серьезно?.. Черт. Ну конечно. Я забыл, с кем имею дело. 

— Разреши напомнить, — вкрадчиво предлагает Рой, и они не занимаются любовью прямо на лестнице разве что потому, что это вредно для спины и коленей. Ну и еще потому, что в Бриггсе их обоих ждет нормальная человеческая кровать.


End file.
